


Nightmares

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Ciel has a nightmare, luckily Sebastian is there to provide comfort.





	Nightmares

_"Stop being such a girl." Ciel looked up at the sound of his fathers voice. He saw his father looking down he couldn’t see his face properly through his tears but he knew he was angry. "Get up!" Ciel tried but it hurt. It was only a little fall but he’d cut both knees and skinned his hands."Ciel now!" Ciel snivelled, a large hand grabbed him roughly pulling him unceremoniously to his feet. Ciel let out a squeal. "It hurts." he sobbed._

 

_"Stop being so weak," Vincent growled."You are a Phantomhive." He didn't let go of him leaning closer to his face."Phantomhives." He spat."Don't cry like little girls. You're going to be an Earl, start acting like it." He let go, turning and walking away in long strides expecting Ciel to keep up but not really caring if he did or if he fell back into a heap on the floor._

 

Ciel shook his head trying to get rid of the memory. Wiping away his tears quickly.

 

"He's right, you are an Earl. Earls don’t cry, neither do Phantomhives. Especially over something so trivial."

 

There was a soft knock on the door. ' _O_ _f course, damn demon..._ _maybe_ _if I stay quiet he_ _'_ _ll just go away_.' He thought. Sebastian knocked again.

 

"I know you’re awake, young master. You’ve been calling me for the past 10 minutes."

 

"D... Don't be ridiculous. I didn't summon you." Ciel cursed himself for stuttering.

 

Sebastian opened the door walking in.

 

"Perhaps not consciously but your subconscious was screaming for me." He lowered his voice with concern. "I thought you were hurt."

 

"Well I'm not so just... Just go away." Ciel all but shouted embarrassed.

 

"Young master." Sebastian said soothingly placing a hand on Ciel's head. Ciel curled under his duvet further, digging his nails into his palms to stop the tears.

 

"Do I have to come in after you my lord?" Sebastian asked pulling the covers back. Ciel closed his eyes as if if he couldn't see Sebastian then Sebastian wouldn't be able to see him. He shivered as the cold night air hit him. He waited as Sebastian took in the poor sight before him. Waited for him to start laughing and calling him a girl, maybe he’d just roll his eyes and walk our regretting contracting such a weak soul.

 

What if he decided he couldn't be bothered with the contract anymore and just broke it and ate him. Ciel didn't want to entertain that idea this, isn't how he wanted to die.

 

To his surprise Sebastian didn't do any of these thing but leant down lifting Ciel up into his arms, pressing a kiss to his head and wiping away his tears with a gloved thumb.

 

"Shh. Its okay I've got you. Let it all out." Ciel paused this was the first time he had been told it was okay, so he pressed his face into Sebastian's shoulder. He still tried to stop but felt a tiny bit better.

 

Until Sebastian moved towards the door still carrying him. Ciel didn't want to leave the comfort of his room and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Sebastian paused.

 

"You're going to fall, what’s wrong?"

 

"Where are you taking me." Ciel demanded still a bit choked up.

 

"Just to the kitchen for some warm milk." Ciel still looked nervous. " The other servants are all in bed asleep but you stay here and I'll be right back."

 

"No!" Suddenly the thought of being without the demon scared him."I mean... take me with you." He corrected more calmly.

 

"Of course young master."

 

They didn't speak on the walk to the kitchen. That was okay though because it was a comfortable silence and Ciel nuzzled into Sebastian happily. Sebastian started humming as they neared the kitchen and Ciel nearly fell asleep.

 

"I'm going to have to put you down. You could get hurt if I try to warm the milk holding you. Especially if you start wriggling about like before." Ciel nodded and allowed himself to be set down on the counter.

 

He watched Sebastian interestedly, as he grabbed the milk and turned the cooker on, still humming.

 

"You look kind of like you’re dancing." Ciel said quickly Sebastian looked up shocked. Ciel blushed looking down not meaning to say anything. "I mean you’re really graceful and the way you move it's... nice."

 

"I'm glad you think so." Sebastian smiled fondly before tussling Ciel's hair."The milk's almost done, how about we add some honey, hmm?" Ciel nodded again, his cheeks still a dusky pink colour.

 

"There you go, my lord." Sebastian handed him his drink. Ciel looked over at the locked cupboard, it was the only locked one in the kitchen.

 

"Why is that one locked?" Ciel asked curiously accepting his drink and taking a sip.

 

"I put the sweets in there for you and the servants, and Tanaka's expensive tea."

 

"Are there souls in there for you?" Ciel joked, Sebastian chuckled.

 

"You're the only soul I want." He smoothed Ciel's hair back.

 

"That would be sweet if it didn’t involve you eating me."

 

"It doesn’t have to."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I don’t just look at you as a meal, I used to but not for years now. I want all of you, body and soul." ' _And heart_ _'_ he didn’t add.

 

Ciel smiled, he never thought Sebastian would love him back even if he'd thought demons could love. He didn’t trust Sebastian fully, he could still have some kind of hidden agenda. Unsure what to say next Ciel just replied with.

 

"Can I have some sweets from the cupboard?"

 

Sebastian chuckled, he should probably find it vexing that that was the response to telling Ciel he loved him and might not even want to eat him, but he couldn’t bring himself to find it anything less than adorable.

 

He thought for a moment he usually wouldn’t allow sweets this late and the honeyed milk was already pushing it but maybe Ciel deserved a treat.

 

"Alright," Ciel's face lit up he really was just a child. "But only a small one."

 

Sebastian carried a sleepy Ciel still munching his cookie back to bed. He placed Ciel down pulling the quilt over him and tucking him in before leaning down to kiss Ciel's cheek.

 

"Do you feel better, my lord?"

 

"Was everything you did... And said. Was it all to make me feel better or did you really mean it."

 

"My goal was to make you feel better however I was nothing but truthful, you know I can't lie to you, my lord."

 

"Okay Sebastian, thank you. Good night."

 

"You're very welcome. Good night, young master." Sebastian turned to leave.

 

"Wait! Sebastian will you stay with me for a bit?"

 

"I will stay for as long as you want me." He promised.


End file.
